Love, Hate, and then there's You
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She has been betrayed by everyone she had ever let close to her,never trusting them or anyone else again,until she met him. Battousai the Manslayer.Can she find the trust and love that shes longed for,in an assassin sent to kill her? Kagome/Kenshin RKIY
1. Chapter 1

_**Love... Hate... and Then There's You**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – She had been betrayed by everyone she had ever let close to her heart, never trusting them or anyone else again...until she met him. Battousai the Manslayer...Can she find the trust and love that she's longed for...in an assassin sent to kill her? Kagome/Kenshin RKIY**_

_**Anime – Rurouni Kenshin/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Kenshin**_

_**Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Distrust Humanity**_

_The people I distrust the most _

_are those who want to improve our lives..._

_but have only one course of action._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Entire Chapter is One Big Flashback)**

_**Cowards**__...all of them, none worthy of the title __**hero**__ as they had so been dubbed. To abandon her, leaving her with __**him**__ as if she were a sacrifice well spent. They had spent the majority of her teenage years searching for the prick she now served...and for what!?_

'_I'll kill them for this...on that I swear.' Kagome thought, ignoring the annoying chattering of Kagura._

"―_you help them?" Kagome caught the last of her endless prattle and closed her eyes before reopening them and glancing at her red eyed roommate._

"_I will do no such thing! They deceived me...handed me over to Naraku as if I was nothing more than a getaway fee that they were willing to pay. They are nothing but disloyal and untrustworthy bastards..." She turned her eyes and looked into Kagura's calculating crimson gaze. "Why should I help them? However, you need not fret Kagura; I will not spoil your plans for Naraku, seeing as how I wish for his death just as much as you do. Do what you wish, but leave me out of it."_

"_What about the fox kit? He wasn't there when they handed you over, I heard he ran away from the group in order to find you."_

_Kagome sat in silence, thinking over what her partner said. Having been working along side with Kagura and Hakudoshi on her little missions for Naraku for the past seven months...she knew Kagura didn't lie...she only hid the fine details._

"_I will deal with him after the final battle. He will not be killed, only those who have wronged me...staining my heart with murder...causing shadows to embrace my spirit...when will it all go away? This almost unbearable state of mind..."_

"_Almost unbearable?" Kagura asked as Hakudoshi entered the room._

_Kagome smiled lightly, "__If what you said about Shippou is true...then I have someone to look forward to."_

_Kagura nodded in understanding as Hakudoshi sat down before the two, _"_Naraku wants to see you Kags." Hakudoshi said once the two had finished talking._

"_What does that eight legged spider freak want now?" She grumbled to her self as she stood and stretched. _

_She wore a white off the shoulders crop top and dark midnight blue waist corset that tied in the back. A pair of black Swordsman pants adorned her bottom half, the legs laced on her calves just below the knee were worn loose, the waist had a tie strap that went around her hip and swayed gently with her movements. She wore a pair of black leather boot's that came to just below her knees; her boots had bell cuffs that tied in the back and on her hip was a sword that she had gotten previously from Toutousai. He had said it was a gift from Sesshoumaru, her master when he was training her. On her back was a quiver of arrows and her bow._

_She walked down the dimly lit hallway and found her way through the maze of turns until she stood in front of the door to Naraku's room. She stopped walking just as both Jakotsu and Bankotsu walked forward._

_Jakotsu scoffed as he looked at her, "__...aren't you that wench that hangs around with my Inu?" He asked._

'_That's right, they don't know yet.'_ _Kagome glared, "__I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else."_ _She looked away, _'_I am no longer that naïve little girl. I need no one...' Her eyes narrowed as she knocked twice before entering the room, Bankotsu and Jakotsu following behind her._

"_Good, you three are here. I want you to get rid of Inuyasha's group, I'm tired of playing with them, and they are gathering troops and becoming too much of a risk. Also, Kagome, deliver a message to Kikyou for me. Tell her, she is relieved of duty."_

_Kagome nodded. _"_Where are they at the moment?"_

"_Kanna..." Kanna turned to face them. Her mirror showed them two different images. One image was of Kikyou and Inuyasha and the other of Miroku, Sango and Kilala._

"_Have you found Shippou?"_

"_He has managed to evade Kanna's mirror. I will inform you if I find him."_

"_Whatever." She walked out of the room, Naraku glared at her show of disrespect but let it go for the time being._

"_Dismissed." The two followed after Kagome. She was already halfway down the hall when they caught up to her._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome looked down from her spot on a sycamore tree branch. She was overlooking the camp that Miroku, Sango and Kilala sat silently in. Not too far off she could see the soul stealers floating in the air._

"_You ready or are you too afraid?" Bankotsu asked teasingly._

"_I will take care of Inuyasha and Kikyou. Get rid of Sango, Miroku and Kilala. If you see the Kit anywhere, bring him to me. If you see him and ignore that order or kill him, I'll send you back to hell before you can even think of an excuse." They stared in surprise but nodded anyways. Jakotsu scowled slightly before jumping from the tree with Bankotsu and down to the camp. Kagome made her way from branch to branch until she could see Kikyou and Inuyasha._

_She jumped from the tree and they looked on in surprise, pulling away from each other. Kagome took her bow and notched an arrow, pointing it at the two of them, and then aiming it at one._

"_Kagome, what are you doing here, I thought you were with Naraku."_

"_What...no, how are you? We missed you Kagome? You seemed so worried Inuyasha, tell me, while you were kissing her, did you ever think about the seven months of hell I've been forced to endure? No, I doubt it. The whore behind you has clouded your mind. You wouldn't have noticed that your bitch was sleeping with a spider, would you?" Kagome turned her eyes to Kikyou who stood glaring coldly at her. "See the Saimyosho...Kikyou? Their watching us...Naraku says that you are relieved of duty, in other words...you're expendable..." Kikyou's eyes widened as Kagome released the arrow. Rather then its previous bright pink, a dark purple with pink electricity encasing it flew at them. Inuyasha dogged and Kikyou smirked._

"_You fool, you're my reincarnation, just a second rate copy, I'll always be stronger then you!" She pulled a dark pink barrier up as the arrow hit...and broke through, embedding it's self in her chest. Her eyes widened as she looked on in horror as her body starting to turn a mix of greys and browns._

"_Yes, Kikyou, I am your reincarnation, but I am no second rate copy. I am the upgraded version...of an old model. Don't worry Kikyou...Inuyasha will be joining you in hell soon enough." She said in false happiness, sarcasm leaking through her words. Kikyou's eyes widened in pain as her body chose that moment to combust with soil, dust and bones._

"_...What...NO! DAMN IT KAGOME! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" He yelled as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. He frowned when it didn't transform._

"_Haha!, you moronic half-breed...have you forgotten. You can only use that blade to __**protect**__ humans __**not**__ kill them. Fool, I will hand that blade over to my master once and for all."_

"_Naraku?"_

"_No...Sesshoumaru; he trained me when you did not...not that it maters much anymore."_

"_You're the fool Kagome; I can easily dodge your arrows."_

_Kagome smirked, holding her bow out in front of her and letting it fall to the ground. She removed her quiver of arrows from around her shoulders and placed them carefully on the ground next to them. _"_Who said I was going to use my arrows?" He glared and threw his sword to the side, deeming it useless in this battle. She watched him race forward and pulled her own sword from its sheath. He dodged her first strike and landed behind her only to receive the blunt of the hilt of her sword in his gut. She did a flip away, her foot kicking his chin as she did do, landing a few feet away from him._

_He glared at her as red started to seep through his eyes._

'_Fool, you need your sword to keep your demon at bay, now you are nothing but a mindless killing machine.'_ _She gracefully moved to the side to avoid his claws, this continued much like a dance until she saw that Jakotsu and Bankotsu stood with two lifeless bodies and her kit._ "_Hey, Inuyasha, look at who's come to watch you die." He glared and turned to where she was looking. Bankotsu leaned against a tree with Shippou's head tucked into his arm as he hid from the fight before them. Jakotsu was lying on the ground, using the two lifeless bodies of Miroku and Sango as pillows as he watched them fight._

"_YOU BASTARDS!" All control he had left vanished at the sight of his lost comrades. He took off to kill Jakotsu and Bankotsu but Kagome appeared before them before he could cause them any injury. Inuyasha growled before bringing his clawed hand down, cutting through her waist corset which fell to the ground._

_She glared heatedly at him, paying no heed to the four thin claw marks that adorned her abdomen._

"_That..." She took her blade in an offensive stance. The silver blade now glowing black with the same pink crackling wrapping around it much like it had earlier. "...was my favorite corset!" She said coldly as she brought her blade down on the feral hanyou. He let a pain yelp out as he dodged a deadly wound but managed to get a gash across his chest._

"_Did I hurt the little puppy? Aw, poor thing. Let me put it out of its misery!" She shot forward and Inuyasha turned to flee. She appeared in the air before him, striking down as he brought his bloody and clawed hand forward. They both landed, staring the other down in the eyes._

_Bankotsu stepped forward as everything went silent. Jakotsu sat up and stared. Both were still, unmoving and silent. Suddenly Inuyasha coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth as he fell forward into her blade. She stepped to the side and tilted her blade to the left, letting him slid off her sword before she did a very Sesshoumaru move and flicked her blade, cleaning it of any residual blood, and then placing it back in her sheath with one swift movement._

"_Tr-trai-tor...y-you bitch."_

"_Coming from you, I've been called worse." She placed her right high heel boot against his throat and his eyes widened slightly when he felt her put pressure on the thin flesh of his esophagus; feeling the skin break, he made a gargle sound as blood gushed from his bleeding throat. His lungs crushed and eyes wide, Kagome watched his body twitch before he completely shut down after a few minutes._

_A tear fell from her cold sapphire eyes and the two men behind her looked away from her weakened state._

"It's done..._I've shed one tear for you...Inuyasha...but I won't ever cry over you again. No, never again," She removed her heal from his throat and stared in distaste at the gapping hole in his throat. She walked up to her bow and quiver of arrows, setting them up on her form again before picking up Tetsusaiga and placing it in the sash next to her sword, Tsukihime._

"_R I P, Inu." She said sarcastically as she walked away with the others in tow. Shippou jumped onto her shoulder, slightly shaken from the events that had just taken place._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: It's just a prologue, the next will be the happenings of Naraku's death and then it's onto Meiji Era. Look forward to it and update.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love... Hate... and Then There's You**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – She had been betrayed by everyone she had ever let close to her heart, never trusting them or anyone else again...until she met him. Battousai the Manslayer...Can she find the trust and love that she's longed for...in an assassin sent to kill her? Kagome/Kenshin RKIY**_

_**Anime – Rurouni Kenshin/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Kenshin**_

_**Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language) (Rape)**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Ignorant...I Am Not**_

_Before complaining that you are a slave to another, be sure that you are not a slave to yourself._

_Look within..._

_You will find there,_

_Perchance,_

_Slavish thoughts,_

_Slavish desires,_

_And in your daily life and conduct..._

_Slavish habits..._

_Conquer these..._

_Cease to be a slave to yourself,_

_And no man..._

_Will have the power to enslave you._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Entire Chapter is One Big Flashback)**

_The four made their way back to Naraku's hideout. They were silent, none really caring much for words at the moment. When they arrived back, Bankotsu and Jakotsu left one way while Kagome left to the room she shared with Kagura. She walked in and Kagura looked over at her from the window she sat at._

"_I see you found the kit, where are the others?"_

"_Dead."_

"_Hmm? So much for not spoiling our plans for Naraku."_

"_It was...unexpected. Watch Shippou for me, I'm going to inform Naraku of our return." Kagura nodded and Shippou hesitantly made his way to the wind witch. Once he calmed down Kagome left the room. Walking down the familiar hall she once more stopped at the door of Naraku's and entered, this time without knocking._

"_Hn?" He glanced over at her from his spot against the wall._ "_Come here." She didn't move, except to look away, her hair falling into her eyes._ _She heard the ruffling of clothes and looked up in time to have a hand strike her down. She fell to the floor, caught off guard by the, should've been anticipated, slap; a red mark appearing on her light ivory skin._ "_You will do as told." She glanced up and took her chances glaring at him coldly. He gave a twisted smirk._

_**(RAPE: You have been warned)**_

"_We should celebrate. I saw the beautiful display you put on during your fight." He pulled her by the hair and onto her knees._

_Her eyes widened, his idea of celebrating was standing a attention right in front of her._

"_NO! AH―" He shoved himself into her mouth causing her to gag slightly. "Mmm, emum" He smirked as her struggling only caused him to get harder._

"_Good girl," He said sadistically, pushing her head up and down on his throbbing cock._

_Tears streaked her cheeks, through the entire torment she could only think, this never would have happened if they hadn't handed her over._

"_Shit, mm," He pulled her off of him and turned her around, flipping her onto her arms and legs; he ripped her pants from her body and continued to remove her panties. Not giving any warning, he brought her down on his hard member, giving no rest as he started pumping in and out of her at his own demonic pace._

"_AHHHH~!"_

_Blood helped him continue, the scent arousing him more and more. He continued to pound into the exotic beauty in his arms, bringing his hands around to her chest, he ripped her crop top in half before pulling her breast covering beneath her breast and grasping them with his clawed hands, puncture marks appearing on each mound. He sighed in pleasure as he felt blood start to flow out of the perforated skin._ "_Doesn't this feel good?"_

"_NO! GET OFF OF ME!"_

_**(NO MORE RAPE!)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Shippou had heard it, the sounds of his mother being raped. He knew what was happening. He had been ready to run to her side when Kagura grabbed him by the tail._

"_LET ME GO! Can't you hear her? I need to help her, save her. SHE'S MY MOTHER!" Kagura glanced at him, tears in her eyes at the thought of not being able to do anything to help the girl she had grown so fond of._ "_Please...I can't lose her..." Hakudoshi slammed the door open and looked frantically around the room._

"_She's..." Kagura started but was interrupted by an ear piercing scream...that wasn't Kagome's._

_They looked at each other and ran out of the room and down the hall to Naraku's room. They stopped when they heard yelling. Bankotsu and Jakotsu arrived not too long after._

"_**YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU! YOU ARE MY SLAVE YOU FOLLOW MY ORDER'S!"**_

"_**There is no such thing as slavery Naraku...only ignorance...and you Naraku...are very ignorant."**__ A black and pink glow could be seen from the crack beneath the door._

"_**Wha-what. No...NO...NOOOO!"**_

_Everything was silent as the light vanished. There was a shuffle and a clink._

_The door opened and she walked past everyone with Naraku's robes on, her sword and Tetsusaiga held tightly in her hands. They looked into the room and saw clothes torn and discarded everywhere, blood splattered against the wall and dust and bones littered on the floor. Also her bow and arrows scattered everywhere._

"_He-he's dead...!" Kagura said in shock. A beating in her chest could be felt as her hand moved over her heart, a smile gracing her lips and a tear falling from her eye._

"_It would seem that we too are free. Shall we follow Kagome then?" Bankotsu asked. Jakotsu nodded and followed in the same direction Kagome had taken off in. Shippou was picked up by a smiling Kagura and carried off to Kagome's room. Hakudoshi remained behind, looking over the room. Satisfied that he wouldn't return to haunt their lives...he too followed the others._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome left her room once dressed in a similar outfit as her previous one, only the crop top was white with kimono sleeves, the length remained the same as it was off the shoulder and covered her breasts, leaving her abdomen bare, a pair of black Hakama's were adorned by her lower half and a white sash was tied around both swords; tabi and sandals were on her feet. She pulled her black hair into a braid and tied it with a white ribbon, letting it fall just past her hips._

"_Come on Shippou." She said as she pulled most of the Shikon over her head in the small jar that it was held in._

"_Right!" He said happily, causing her to give a small and slightly forced smile._

"_We will accompany you too, Kagome."_

"_Only until we get to Sesshoumaru's."_

_They nodded in slight disappointment but it washed over quickly enough. She walked up to a table that held a black cloak and threw it over her shoulders, hiding the swords and her body from the sight of any who dared look her way._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Four hours later they stood at the front gates of Sesshoumaru's fortress awaiting entry. They had been there for about twenty minutes now. Finally, Kagome and the others turned to see Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin walking into view._

"_Sister Kagome!" Rin called as she ran forward and gave the miko a hug._

"_Rin, how have you been?" She asked softly, though, still her small smile was forced; this didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru._ '_He doesn't know.' She nodded a little when he inclined his head a bit for them to follow._

"_To whom does this Sesshoumaru owe the pleasure of all these guests?" He inquired._

"_Can you bring Bankotsu and Jakotsu back to life if I remove the shards?" He remained silent as he thought about it._

"_No...However, while they have the shards I may be able to bring them back to life, and then you can try and remove the shards."_

"_Alright." He pulled out his Tensaiga and felt it pulsate in his grasp. With a quick strike on both men, he placed his sword back in its sheath._

"_Let's hope for the best." She said as she walked behind a nervous Bankotsu and removed the shards, and then did the same to Jakotsu. They waited a couple minutes and she sighed in relief when the two didn't turn to soil or dust the way Kikyou had upon death._

"_Also, here." She handed him Tetsusaiga. His eyes widened and he placed his clawed hand on it only to be shocked, trying once more...he held the blade by the hilt as bolts of electricity sparked at his clawed hand before fading after a while as the blade accepted it's new master._

"_Who killed my brother?"_

"_I did."_

_His eyes widened._ "_Why?"_

"_He gave me to Naraku, seven months ago. I have been tormented and...as of recently..." She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her skin, blood dripped to the ground. She clenched her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall before letting her barrier down; his nose was assaulted by the scent of Naraku, musk and blood. His eyes started to bleed red as he fought for control over his beast. She hid her scent once more and her eyes narrowed. _"_I killed him too, along with Kikyou. Bankotsu and Jakotsu got rid of Sango, Miroku and Kilala," _

_Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. _"_You will stay the night here," He said, leaving no room for arguments._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_It was well past midnight when Kagome walked out of her room silently. Shippou laid tucked into her bed, her fresh scent of Bamboo and Ylang Ylang surrounded him. She walked through the corridors and down the stairs only to come face to face with Sesshoumaru and Hakudoshi._

"_You're leaving?" Hakudoshi asked._

_"...__I am, I have to ask that you two and Kagura take care of Shippou for me."_

"_Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_"__I don't know. The jewel is complete, so I have no purpose being here. I will leave and...I guess I'll just continue forward. I will wander."_

_Sesshoumaru raised a brow._

"_I see. Well, as a wanderer, you will need money." He placed a bag of coins in her hands._

"_Here, your sword." Hakudoshi said, holding out Tsukihime for her to take._

"_Let's not forget your cloak." Kagura said as she walked down the stairs with the light weight cloak in black hanging over her arm._

"_You guy's knew?"_

"_We suspected," Kagome glanced up to see Bankotsu looking down at her from the stairs top railing._

_Jakotsu sat on the stairs hand railing, his feat swinging back and forth._ "_You are always welcomed here." Jakotsu said with a cheery grin._

"_One more thing," Sesshoumaru said as he handed her a cup with a red liquid in it._

"_This looks like blood."_

_"...__it is. You are my sister now, drink it. The effects will start to take effect some time tomorrow night."_

"_Why so long?" She asked as she threw her head back and drank the contents as quickly as possible, grimacing at the metallic taste._

"_It takes a whole day for the bonding to take effect." Kagome nodded and placed her sword in her sheath and the cloak over her small muscle built form. She tied the coins to her sheath and walked the rest of the way down the stairs._

"_Nai...Sister..." Kagome's eyes widened as she glanced up at a smiling Jakotsu who tossed something to her._

_She caught it with ease and opened her hand to see..._ _'__His butterfly hairpin,'_ _she looked up and noticed his hair was down. Flowing in such a graceful way, he looked so happy without the threat of his life being taken from him by a certain dead spider hanyou constantly hanging over his and Bankotsu's head._

"_Thank you, all of you. I'll see you in the future!" She smiled before taking off out the door and vanishing into the night. Her heart closed off as she said her last goodbye to the people that were once her enemies, now...her family...and her past. She left her son in the hands of her master trainer and brother. She left her heart in the hands of her son, so that she would no longer show her emotions to those who were sure to come near her, only those that she left back at the palace...would no her heart. She left...Kagome...her past...her feelings...her smiles...her..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: Lalala, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I know everyone hates when she get's raped. MAH! I HATE WHEN SHE GETS RAPED. Please read and review while I work on the next chapter of UNWANTED! No reviews No updates. It's as simple as that. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love... Hate... and Then There's You**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – She had been betrayed by everyone she had ever let close to her heart, never trusting them or anyone else again...until she met him. Battousai the Manslayer...Can she find the trust and love that she's longed for...in an assassin sent to kill her? Kagome/Kenshin RKIY**_

_**Anime – Rurouni Kenshin/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Kenshin**_

_**Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language) (Rape)**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Akuma Hime Battousai **_

_The sword is a tool for killing,_

_The art of swordsmanship is the art of killing._

_No matter which fine phrases or words you put to it,_

_That is the truth._

_**-x-x-x-**_

It had been three months. Her form had changed drastically since; now a beautiful woman with long knee length black hair, white/silver streaks running in alternate places and stunning blue eyes with silver specks that stood out in the darkest hours of the night. Her forehead held the Crescent Moon of Sesshoumaru's family and now hers. It was a light pink with silver outlining it. Her skin was fair and flawless, filled out in the right spots perfectly. She was a lethal beauty with blood covering the majority of her.

She didn't know where she was but she knew that it was neither her time nor _their_ time. It had only been a few days ago when she happened upon...this time.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Kagome wandered the eastern lands and came upon a pool of water with a glowing orb._

'_Seek the wisdom of the ages, but look at the world through the eyes of a child.'_

_She frowned at the soft whispering of the orb and walked forward. The water was up to her knees when she was in arm distance of the orb. She reached her hand out when she felt something, jumping from the water in time to avoid having her leg devoured by the water dwelling creature that resembled a long snake slash crocodile._

"_Why do you search for the Orb of Era girl?" It spoke in a croaky voice, though its mouth did not move._

"_The Orb of Era?"_

"_You seek what you know nothing about? Foolish...you are a blind child stepping into unfamiliar waters." Kagome ignored the truth behind the words as she __**had**__ walked into water that she couldn't see in._

"_Forgive me, I was not aware that this was your home or that this was the dwelling place of some Orb. I shall take my leave."_

"_Move Not! You are here for a reason, of that I know. A purpose, for no one finds the Orb of Era on mere coincidence. To search for the Orb means death, only one with purpose and reason can find the Orb of Era...and live."_

"_I've already traveled from my time to 500 years into the future, so unless that glowing ball can get me home...I'm not interested."_

_The crocodile/snake thing gave a weird cackle._ "_Give it a try then. Surely someone who has traveled has made a connection and link with the Orb of Era. It should lead you home."_

'_...should? Now...when has Lady Luck ever been one to side with me?'_ _She sighed, _"_I highly doubt it, but...the chance of seeing my family again...is one I can't pass up." She stepped back into the water and up to the Orb of Era; once more she stood arms length away from the orb. Her arm rose hesitantly to the orb and she glanced back at the creature who gave a nod of encouragement. She closed her eyes and turned her head back before pushing her hand into the orb. She didn't feel much of a difference but...when she opened her eyes...she was definitely no longer in the swampy area of the Eastern Lands._

"_...but I'm not in twentieth century Tokyo either." She said, a small pout appearing on her lips._

_Someone bumped into her and knocked her into someone else. It was then she not only realized that she was in a war but also that she was bout to be cut down. Jumping to the side gently she avoided the hit._

_This all started three days ago._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

Now, she was still avoiding swords. A man, who had seen her but not recognized her or her fighting style, had sent someone to kill her. She had been avoiding him since. Now she was in the middle of a war, avoiding swords, killing, evading her assassins and still trying to keep a healthy agenda; food, water, sleep, regular baths, morning exercises...not at all as easy as it sounds.

"Damn it girl, stop dodging!"

Side stepping, she rolled her eyes. "Am I supposed to let you hit me?" She asked in annoyance, scoffing when he charged blindly at her and in an unexpected movement, she stopped and held her blade out, a few stopped to see and watched the man run through her sword on his own account. "You told me to stop dodging...so I stopped." She felt a presence behind her and moved her head as a blade was brought down, the others continued to fight again, not having time to watch their newest soldier.

"98, 99, 100, 101, 102...how many more must I kill...105!" She rammed her blade into the side of someone's neck.

"Akuma Battousai! DIE!" She sighed as she pulled her blade from the neck of the fool she had just killed and turned to come face to face with...

"A Kid? Don't you have a bed time or something?" She asked coldly as she turned away from the kid and weaved her way through the massive body count before making her way down a narrow ally near by the battle so that she could take a breather. The child followed after her intent on killing her. "Kid, why are you even here?" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I-I'm here to kill you!"

"So then...kill me." She said, let her eyes fall shut.

"..." He placed his blade hesitantly to her neck.

"I will ask again, why are you here?"

"I answered already!"

"Not here holding your sword to my neck. Why are you fighting in the war? You mother must be so worried. I know I would be if my son was out fighting in a war. I would worry myself sick."

"S-sick? You can't worry yourself sick!"

"Yes...yes you can. Just like you can die of a broken heart...You can worry yourself sick or just worry yourself to death."

"M-mama will be fine." She felt the sword tremble against her neck, a small incision drew blood and she sighed.

"She might stop eating, too worried over her sons' own health. May not be able to sleep, too busy crying at night to get to sleep. May stop―"

"Please! Stop it!"

The sword fell from his hands as he crumbled to the dirt and blood covered ground. She opened her eyes and glanced to the boy, his brown hair stained with blood, a few scratches on his arms, none from a sword though. It looked like he had just been able avoid death while searching for her. He glanced up and she saw emerald green eyes, tears swelling in his eyes, hers as well. _'Shippou...'_

**'**_**Okaa-San! Inuyasha said you weren't coming back because of me!'**_

**'**_**Inuyasha! SIT BOY! Shippou, that's not true, I will always come back.'**_

**'**_**You promise?'**_

**'**_**Yes, I promise.'**_

A tear mixed with blood from her cheek, fell to the ground and she gave a derisive laugh, standing up she held out a hand to the kid.

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'm taking you home. It isn't in me to hurt a child or let one get hurt while foolishly following some idealistic dream of a _Utopia_." He slowly took her hand and she pulled him up before getting on one knee and letting him climb onto her back.

"Which way to your home?"

"It's south from the frontlines."

"Fine, how old are you." She asked as she took off running at a fast pace, his arms holding onto her for dear life.

"E-eleven."

"And your name?"

"Makita...Shiba Makita." He said with more control now.

"I'm―"

"Akuma Hime Battousai, I know that."

"Hehe, I'm Kagome Higurashi. So call me Kagome."

"So they changed your name then?"

"It's not a name, Akuma Hime Battousai, it's a title."

"Oh." He yawned and laid his head gently on her shoulder. She smiled softly, continuing at a slightly slower pace so not to wake him.

It was well around morning when she arrived at a village.

"SHIBA! My Shiba...you're alive!" A woman with the same brown hair cried as she came running out of her home. Shiba was still sleeping as Kagome helped the woman retrieve her child from her back.

"Why, why did you bring him here?"

"Would you prefer I leave him in the clutches of the war?" Kagome asked with a deadpan look on her face.

"W-well, no but―"

"What's going on out here!?" A burly old man called loudly as he came out of her house.

"I thought I sent him away with the soldiers."

"I brought him back, who are you?"

"General Tzao. You?"

"Akuma Hime Battousai, or at least, that's what they call me." The villagers' coward back in fright as Shiba started to come too.

"AH! Kagome, that man took mama and daddy hostage and sent me to fight. He said he would kill them if I declined."

"Why send a child and not the father?"

"The child had the blood of a samurai, no a monster. He had witnessed blood shed already and I knew that when a child with sword experience snapped, he would be a swordsman of radical strength."

"I see...anything else. The woman seems scared of you for more then one reason."

"I played around with her a bit, what's it to you. Perhaps you want to fool around as well?" He asked with a sick grin. Her hand moved to her sword.

"Take Shiba in the house. He has seen his share of blood shed." His mother took him in like told. Kagome used her thumb to release Tsukihime from the tight grip of her sheath before taking it in her other hand and with one quick movement, severing his head. A few screamed but others could only stare.

"I'll take my mess with me, good day." She brought her sword down on the head then down on the body before lifting it so that the two were skewered on her sword before walking away with the bloody mess hanging from her blade held over her shoulder.

_'Men...such a disgusting race in their own, human or demon, it matters not. Well...I'll give a few their dues.'_

She arrived at the battle about five hours later and she watched as the battle seemed to part at the sight of the enemies general on her sword.

**-x-x-x-**

Hard violet eyes watched the figure make its way through the parting crowd.

"So she is my next victim." His voice said softly but firmly, his red hair pulled into a wild pony tail and a cut on his cheek still dripping with his last assassination.

He watched as she slumped warily against the empty side of a cabin. He had followed her through the battle watching her fighting style and stances. Her movements were that of a child in a game of tag, avoiding and dodging attacks with a playful demeanor, yet her eyes still cold and hard.

"...confusing girl."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had felt his eyes on her the entire time. She had killed multiple assassins before this one, yet...she felt that if he confronted her...she wouldn't be able to kill him. '_What's he waiting for?'_ She felt her eyes close from exhaustion and despite the situation...she fell asleep with her assassin watching over her worn out and tired form.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I WANT REVIEWS! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS SO MUCH I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT UPDATE WHEN I GET A BUNCH OF REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love... Hate... and Then There's You**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – She had been betrayed by everyone she had ever let close to her heart, never trusting them or anyone else again...until she met him. Battousai the Manslayer...Can she find the trust and love that she's longed for...in an assassin sent to kill her? Kagome/Kenshin RKIY**_

_**Anime – Rurouni Kenshin/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Kenshin**_

_**Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Waking Up To Scarlet and Meeting Sensei!**_

_The mediocre teacher tells._

_The good teacher explains._

_The superior teacher demonstrates._

_The great teacher inspires._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome wasn't sure why, but...across from her was whom she believed to be the very man whom was watching her the night before...prior to her foolishly falling into her deep slumber.

'_Talk about reckless decisions...but...why did he not attack?'_

"..." She got on her hands and knees and quietly made her way over towards the young man with the cut across his cheek. He had red hair that rivaled the color and beauty of a rose. It looked soft to the touch; her hand moved without her consent, running her fingers through the scarlet locks. She jumped back in shock when his eyes snapped open to reveal stunning violet orbs.

"It's impolite to touch someone while they are asleep." The young violet eyed man said in a soft yet cold voice. His tone reminded her of Sesshoumaru in a way.

"It's impolite to stalk someone, yet you seemed to have no problem with doing so."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Stalk?"

She sighed, "Follow, tail, shadow, pursue...whatever term of phrase you want to use. You were doing so the other day."

"...if you knew...then why—"

"—did I fall asleep? ..._I was sleepy..._" Her cheeks heated up slightly and she turned away with a small pout. He seemed baffled by her attitude but said nothing, only frowned. "Look, since you have not killed me yet I'm going to presume that you have no intention of doing so, at least, not anytime soon. I'll...talk with you later, Scarlet." With that said, she vanished. He stared in shock, his sword clinched tightly in his grasp.

"...wha...?" He frowned and thought back to before he fell asleep. He had been contemplating whether or not she was faking sleep or really asleep.

_**-Flashback-**_

_The young man glanced down at the raven haired beauty with the white/silver streaks. He was now standing right in front of her, his sword was not only drawn but also pressed lightly against her cheek._

'_She doesn't look dangerous at all...' His violet eyes trailed over to her sword which lay forgotten on the ground beside her and him. He frowned and his free hand moved in a slow motion upwards, his fingers tracing the cut on his cheek. 'For now...you can live for now...but I shall decide...what fate you will have...when you've awaken.' He leaned up against the wall across from her, well aware of the cries of pain and agony around him, the scent of blood heavy in the air. He let his sword fall gently against his shoulder before letting a light sleep consume him._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

'_I wonder...why I'm still alive...she got close enough without me knowing, could have even killed me...so then...why...?' _He glanced up and watched as the clouds started shadowing over the battlefield. He placed his sword back at his side and stood silently, taking off in the same steady pace that he always moved in.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms in irritation. She hadn't found a nice spring to bathe in yet and to be frank, she was pissed.

'_Maybe I should have told Jakotsu and Bankotsu to leave Kilala alive. At the least she could sniff these things out. All I can smell is the rustic scent of lingering blood and the decaying of rotting copses. Ah well, no sense crying over spilt milk...that isn't right...maybe by rewording it a bit...'_

"No sense crying over spilt...blood...?...yeah, that's right..._spilt blood._" She said the last part in a whisper, so soft that most wouldn't even be sure if she had said anything at all. "Why does it hurt though? They betrayed me...GAH, why am I even thinking about it!?" She glanced up and her eyes widened, pinching her arm a bit she winced but then smiled a large grin. Right before her eyes was an onsen.

"Wah...Sugoi! Beautiful, clean, and serene outdoor spring...all for me...!" She sighed in bliss as she made her way towards the onsen and removed both her sack of coins and sword from its place at her side, placing them against a nearby tree. She pulled the blue butterfly hairpin from the side of her hair and placed it with her sword before beginning the process of stripping. Her white kimono sleeve crop top and black Hakama's were soon discarded in a small pile of bloody clothes.

"I'll have to wash these; getting the blood out of them won't be an easy task." She said to herself, removing her socks and tabi sandals before stepping into the warm steaming springs. She sighed in content as she leaned back onto a stone formation.

"Must be my lucky day," Kagome jumped a foot in the air, turning around so fast that her wet hair wrapped itself around her slim and toned form. Right before her stood a tall and if she was honest...handsome man.

He had long black hair that fell down just above his hips in a ponytail, two locks were left alone, placed over his shoulders and only going past them by a few inches, his bangs were wild and unruly but he was still very handsome, with his obsidian black eyes staring down at her, following every curve he could before her form was cut off by the misty spring. He was powerfully built and wore a light blue sleeveless kimono top, dark grey baggy pants tied with a white belt and tight black boots up to his shins, holding the pants in place successfully.

Over his shoulders was a white long jacket of some sort that was double layered. The bottom layer coming past his boots just a bit, lined with a red hem. The second layer came just past his elbows, also lined with a red hem. The red collar flared out over his shoulders and his lips were placed in a cocky smirk. On his wrists were two black arm bracelets, also used as a type of armor with the hard metal they were made from. A sword was held in his hand, nothing fancy on the outside, but she wondered what the blade itself was like.

"Who are you!?" He quirked his eyebrows and looked her in the eyes.

"My dear, you may call me Hiko Seijuro, Hiko, if you will."

"...Hiko..." She gave a small nod before turning away from him, much to his disappointment, and sinking back down into the water, soaking her hair in her attempts at removing the blood from her normally silken locks.

"Do I receive no name in which I can call you by, my dear maiden?"

'_...'_ She ignored the familiar title that a certain monk had once referred to her as. "Kagome..."

"Ah, Kagome, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"I'm flattered Hiko, but that flattery will get you nowhere." He smirked and she heard the light shuffling of clothes being removed. "Hiko, you would do best to keep both your plans of seduction and..." She glanced behind her as he untied his belt, her head snapping back, avoiding what was beneath the discarded fabric. "—yourself, away from me."

"My dear, you think poorly of me, I merely wished to bathe in the warmth of this spring. You just happened to beat me to it." She raised a brow and rolled her eyes, but other then that, she said nothing. Moving to the further side of the onsen she grabbed a plant and rock, crushing it into slime, she wiped it off of the rock and into the water, causing a few bubbles to appear and a sweat aroma to drift in the air, blocking out the scent of rustic blood.

"That's a nifty little trick you've got there. What was that that you used?"

"...Echinacea...it stimulates the immune system, promotes healing and has antiviral affects. Also...butterflies love them..." She said the last part after turning to face him a bit. He seemed taken aback with the last part.

"Butterflies, huh..." He glanced to the patch and noticed that a few wings were moving on the buds. "Well what do you know...a...butterfly."

**-x-x-x-**

The nameless red head whom Kagome had dubbed _'Scarlet'_ had lost sight of his..._mission_. Now he made his way into the nearest village that wasn't in the middle of the battlefield or being affected the way that neighboring villages were.

"Himura...it's going to start raining soon, you should come inside." He looked to the owner of the place that he and many other soldiers and swordsman's spent their nights resting and recuperating.

"...right..." He looked up towards the sky and noticed the grays and black's barreling into what were once light blues and white clouds cascading over them. "_Akuma Hime..."_

"What was that Himura?"

"...nothing. Let's get inside before the rain starts to fall. Is there anything I can help with Ma'am?"

"As polite as always, you truly are a blessing. How they managed to snag you in the war is beyond me. Hmm...could you help the girls in the back move the dishes to the front? We just got a new shipment in."

"Yes...of course," He moved in, glancing back once more before turning to do as asked.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiko looked back at her and noticed her glaring at the pile of clothes by a nearby tree. They had been in the water for a good fifteen minutes.

"Too far away?"

"No...My clothes are covered in blood. "

"..."

She felt the water move and turned to see what was happening, her head turned back quickly, her face red with embarrassment. _'__Lucky, I can't get out until I clean my clothes and even then I'll be waking in soaking wet clothes!'_

"Here." She glanced back cautiously and saw him dressed, holding out his white jacket with the red lining.

"...?"

"You want to clean your clothes, don't you?"

She stared at it then back at him...

"Turn around!" She said stubbornly, her cheeks still faintly pink from blushing.

"...of course." He turned away and listened as she removed herself from the water. She took the jacket and wrapped it around her lethal form.

"Thank you." He turned back and frowned.

"How old are you?"

"18...I know, I look older, don't I..."

"You look to be in you early twenties. 21, 22 maybe."

"Nope, 18."

He sighed in disappointment but then smiled. "My student should be 18 by now."

"...student?" She looked up from the stream she was washing her clothes in, the blood floating down stream in little wisps.

"Yes, he was 16 when he left me though. Having gone off to fight for his own..._idealistic_...dreams."

"What kind of idealistic dreams?"

"A world without war. He wishes to rid the world of those who pursue war."

"Stupid Student..." She said as she returned to what she was doing.

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"...Idealistic dreams are fine, but as they approach reality, the costs become prohibitive."

"Would you not fight for your own ideals if you knew they be reali—" He was silenced with a glare, one that Sesshoumaru would be proud of. She sighed and clenched the pink orb around her neck, the only thing that she had left on when bathing.

"If it were proved to me that in making war, my ideal had a chance of being realized, I would still say "no" to war. For one does not create a human society on mounds of corpses."

She hung her clothes on a branch and sat down, pulling her now clean and wet hair over her shoulder, she started to braid it, placing Jakotsu's blue butterfly pin at the end where the band wrapped firmly around it. She stood straight and taking her sword from the tree she wrapped the cloth that held the sheath and her bag of coins around her waist, tying the jacket securely.

"So, aside from ideals, what's he like?"

"Do you mean, what is his personality or what does he look like?" She blushed and took a seat across from the man.

"...both."

"Well, for looks, he has long red hair and —"

"Violet eyes?" She asked, interrupting him.

"Yes, you have met him?"

"About an hour or so ago. I call him Scarlet because I don't know his name."

"Kenshin Himura."

"...Kenshin...Um, Hiko...could you...could you train me in the same style you trained him!" She placed her hands together almost as if praying, her eyes sealed shut as she waited patiently.

"...why?"

"Because...I want to fight him one day, not kill him, but fight. A true battle against this...Kenshin..."

"Not kill, your clothes say otherwise."

"I was dragged into the war without any knowledge of what I was fighting for or against. I will leave the battlefield if you will train me."

"...Fine, your name, the one they gave you?"

"Akuma Hime Battousai."

"Demon Princess...tell me, would you consider that name properly given?"

"I don't think they could've chosen one more fitting if they'd tried."

"Oh...?"

"I'll explain one day, just not...not now."

"That is fine."

"Thank you for understanding, Seijuro-Sensei."

He nodded and leaned back against the tree. Kagome leaned against the opposite side of the same tree, her eyes fell shut; her hands grip on her blades hilt was unyielding. As she fell into a dreamless sleep, her heart constricted as the thought of her _ex_-friends filled her mind.

'_Midoriko...why does it hurt so much...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Not really the longest chapter I've written, but they will get much longer, of that I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love... Hate... and Then There's You**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – She had been betrayed by everyone she had ever let close to her heart, never trusting them or anyone else again...until she met him. Battousai the Manslayer...Can she find the trust and love that she's longed for...in an assassin sent to kill her? Kagome/Kenshin RKIY**_

_**Anime – Rurouni Kenshin/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Kenshin**_

_**Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Training Under Seijuro-Sensei!**_

_The great end of education,_

_is to discipline rather than to furnish the mind;_

_to train it to the use of its own powers,_

_rather than fill it with the accumulation of others._

**-x-x-x-**

_**-Dreamscape-**_

"_InuYasha, leave Shippou alone. He didn't do anything to deserve you pulling on his ears."_

"_Heh, be quiet Kagome. I'll pull his ears all I want!"_

"_WAHAHHH~!"_

"_InuYasha~!"_

"_Eh...?" His ears perked and suddenly Kagome was standing behind him, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Her fingers gripped his ears and with one yank down he yipped, releasing Shippou._

"_It doesn't feel good, does it?"_

"_Grr, what do you care anyways?" He pulled away from her grip._

"_InuYasha, Kagome is right. If you don't want that same treatment then don't treat others that way."_

"_Shut up Monk!" He knocked his knuckles into Shippou's head who cried out._

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Shippou scampered away from InuYasha and hid behind Kagome. A boomerang landed on his skull. His eyes bugged and he stared straight ahead of himself._

"_Sango...that...hurt..."_

"_It's supposed to."_

_Kagome laughed at her friends._

"_Kagome..."_

'_Hm?' She glanced around, no one was calling her._

"_Kagome, wake up."_

'_Wake up...?' Her world started spinning in a blend of colors._

_**-End-Dreamscape-**_

"Kagome, come on. Wake up now."

"_Mmm,"_ Her eyes fluttered open, tears falling from her lashes. _"A dream..." _She ran a hand through her hair and looked up. Black eyes looked into her blue; no emotion, just looking.

"You sure do talk a lot in your sleep."

She blushed and moved away from him before standing against the tree she had previously been sleeping under.

"Heh, I enjoy the sight of a beautiful body in the morning," Her eyes moved down her body and she suddenly noticed that she was still dressed in his long white and red robe. Her hands pulled together the opened robe and she crouched down embarrassed. "Come now, stand. Your clothes are dry, you need to change and then...I will start your training."

"You mean..." Her eyes widened, she hadn't thought he'd really take her in. "I promise, I won't let you down!"

"I hope not," He turned around and walked off, leaning against a tree still facing away.

Kagome stripped his robe from her body and let it fall in a gentle shuffle of silk to the forest ground. Taking her now clean bra and crop top, she pulled them on. Her underwear and black Hakama's followed shortly after. She pulled on her tabi and sandals before tying her swords sash around her waist. She flicked the bag of coins that she had long ago received from her brother and prior master. Pulling on her own black cloak, she turned to him and walked towards her new master.

"I'm ready."

He glanced at her before nodding, turning back; he walked off with her following close behind, his cloak held tightly in her hands.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Days passed into weeks, and weeks turned to months. The war wasn't close to ending and I could only watch as the earth was painted a deep crimson, stained and tainted by the hands of humans...humans who were more demonic then the demons I had met in my past. This war would end, but when it did, I'd remain by Hiko-Sensei, learning all he was willing to teach.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(10 years later)**

"**HA!" **Kagome charged forward; Hiko brought his sword up just in time to block her's, jumping into the air at the same time as her master, she twisted her body at a fast velocity, her sword turning until it looked like a pointed cylinder. Her master dodged the attack and moved his blade to the side of her head just when she vanished.

"KAGOME!"

"Hehe, I know, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Sure you did. You have a knack for forgetting the things I tell you."

"Not completely true! Well..._maybe_..." She glanced to the side. _'Master really is impressive. Despite my demon speed, he still finds me so easily. Keeping up with me, or perhaps, I am the one who keeps up with him.'_

Kagome jumped before her master and placed her blade back in its sheath. Her outfit was similar to her old miko garbs, only her top was cerulean and her bottoms were black with cerulean petals and lotus blossoms at the hem and corner edge of the right leg. It was the same design on her left Haori sleeve in black. The sash was white and wrapped around her Tsukihime's sash, holding it in place. Her foot wear remained the same.

"Kagome," Hiko looked at her. "You are 28 now, you have been loyal and with that loyalty...you have learned everything except―"

"I'll stop you there. I have no intention of learning your great technique. I can't, just like my previous master; I refused to learn a technique that would force me to take his life. I will refuse the same to you."

"...heh, haha. How about some Saki then, before you leave to continue your journey."

"Leave to continue my journey?"

"You are done with my teachings. If you refuse to learn _that_ technique, then there's no more I can teach."

"Thank you Seijuro-Sensei, but I'll have to decline on Saki. I don't think that I have earned it yet."

"Earned it, and when do you think that'll be?"

"When...when I defeat Kenshin Himura in a battle, then I will have earned it!" She told him, determination strong in her tone.

"I see, then, good luck."

She bowed to her master before turning around. "Do you have any idea where I should start?"

"I hear Tokyo has a new hero samurai, perhaps there is a good place to start. Do you know how to get there?"

She smiled, "I have a pretty good idea," With a small laugh she started on her way. _'History, World Geography, traveling through the Sengoku Era...I had better know where I'm going.'_

Kagome continued down a dirt road, day after day after day...rain fell, lightning struck, thunder clashed and the sun shined, but with each faze of whether, she continued forward.

'_Tokyo Japan...I wonder what's where I used to live...' _Kagome felt her eyes widen, the sight before her, seeing her old city, 100+ years ago, from when you were born... _'Just think, what would they do if they knew that in a couple 100 more years, shopping malls, and skyscrapers, buildings that touched the skies and 50 floor hotels would exist...they would think I'm nuts if I told them. Wait till they invent the TV...haha.'_

She walked through the bustling town, weaving her way between people as she avoided bumping shoulders and such. Suddenly she felt a hand brush against her and turned in time to see a man run off with her money bag. "_Damn..."_

She was about to run after him, when a boy in a yellow Haori and green Hakama's with black hair spiking out and brown eyes went running past her and after the thief.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

'_...guess...I should follow them.'_ With that thought in mind, Kagome turned and followed after the boy and thief.

"GOT YA!" She watched the boy tackle the man and hit him with a bamboo sword on the head before taking her money back. He turned and jumped at the sight of her right behind him. "Wah, your fast!" He said, looking her over from head to toe and back. "I was sure I'd have to go find you. Well, here you go miss."

Kagome smiled, _'He...reminds me of Souta...'_ She chuckled at the thought. "Thank you," She overlooked the money and bent forward so that she was at eye level with the small boy. "You are very brave, those close to you...must be very proud." She refrained from saying family, knowing full well that the boy could have lost them; she had no intention of bringing painful memories upon anyone. With a smile, she kissed him on the cheek before walking away, her money clutched in her hand as the boy stared at her retreating back.

"Ah! Hey, wait up!" He ran after her and she slowed a bit to allow him to catch up. "What's your name? Are you new here?"

"Yep, actually, I'm looking for an old friend."

"Really, maybe I know her!"

"Him, actually."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"It's Kenshin...Kenshin Himura."

"You know Kenshin! I live with him. Follow me, I'll take you there."

"Really? Thank you. Oh, your other question, I am Kagome Higurashi, you?"

"Yahiko Myojin. Call me Yahiko, Miss. Kagome."

"Oh my, Miss Kagome? Well, I will gladly call you Yahiko, but please, call me Kagome."

He blushed and smiled, "Right! This way Kagome!"

Kagome followed after, her long black braid with silver weaving through it, waved back and forth as she walked, her black cloak, though billowing in the wind, still managed to cover her blade.

'_This was rather, easy...'_ She smiled, following the boy before her. _'Finally, a battle worth the wait.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope this is to your liking! Please regard me kindly! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love... Hate... and Then There's You**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – She had been betrayed by everyone she had ever let close to her heart, never trusting them or anyone else again...until she met him. Battousai the Manslayer...Can she find the trust and love that she's longed for...in an assassin sent to kill her? Kagome/Kenshin RKIY**_

_**Anime – Rurouni Kenshin/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Kenshin**_

_**Genre – Romance / Action / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

**Hello Kenshin!**

_We really don't have enemies._

_It's just that some of our best friends_

_Are trying to kill us._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was happy that her travels were going so well. She now stood at the front entrance of the Kamiya Dojo, where she assumed Kenshin was staying. _'Kenshin Himura...it'll be a fair battle using our skills in the Hiten Mitsurugi style. You and I both haven't learned the final technique of this style, so it's an even playing field.' _She smiled to herself.

"Kagome, you coming?" She nodded and followed Yahiko inside. "Kenshin! Kenshin, you have a guest!"

"Eh, a guest? I can't say that I was expecting anyone; that I can not."

Kagome knew that voice, she would never forget that voice, never in a thousand years, the once cold yet soft voice, now with a friendly underlining, "Here I thought you would be happy to see me, I'll leave then."

He moved out to the door where he could see who was there and stared for a while. "You...are still alive?"

She laughed out loud, watching as a few others came to see who was at the doorway with Yahiko, "Do you say that to all of your guests, Battousai the Manslayer?"

His eyes narrowed. "Do you pay all of your assassin's visits after ten year intervals, Akuma Hime the Manslayer? Or am I special?"

"You're special," She said earnestly with a twinkle in her eyes. She watched a tint of pink color his cheeks and smiled.

A woman stood with Yahiko watching with wide eyes at the events that unfolded. _"Kagome...?"_ Yahiko curiously called in a low whisper which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Don't worry Yahiko. I didn't come here to kill him." She turned back to Kenshin, "I trained for ten years...Kenshin Himura...so that I could face you in a fair battle. I had no intention of letting you try to kill me, so I waited until this war was over, so that you could fight me fairly. No assassination tricks or anything of the sorts." Gracefully, she jumped back and landed steadily on one foot. "Fight me, Kenshin Himura...or I'll pick away at those closest to you."

"...I understand. I don't wish to fight you, Miss Kagome; that I don't. But I will protect Miss Kaoru and Yahiko."

"..." Kagome watched as Kenshin stepped slowly before her, his movements a refined stride. "I do hope you don't hold back...it would be a shame if I killed you due to underestimation."

"The same to you, Miss Kagome."

**-x-x-x-**

Sanousuke walked through the streets down to the Kamiya Dojo, making his way towards the home of his friends. He made it just in time to see a cloud of dirt fly upwards in the air. "What the hell!"

He moved forward and ran inside. He stared in surprise; Kenshin had apparently dodged a hit that would have split him in half. In the ground was a sword held by a beautiful young woman around his and Kenshin's age. The earth that held the blade had split drastically and Kaoru and Yahiko looked disorientated and panicked with the girls' attack.

"Yo, Yahiko!"

"Sano!" Yahiko called, "Get out of the way!" Sanousuke looked up in time to avoid a Kenshin and the girls charge. "What the hell is going on?!" He asked Yahiko.

"Kagome came to battle Kenshin."

"Who is Kagome, Kenshin's ex-girlfriend?"

Kaoru hit him hard on the head. "NOW ISN'T THE TIME SONOUSUKE! Kenshin could get seriously hurt if he's hit with one of those attacks!"

Yahiko stared at the techniques of both fighters, "It's the same,"

Kenshin had noticed to and had jumped back and landed carefully out of her range, "You learned...the Hiten Mitsurugi style?!" Kenshin was staring with his eyes wide; surprised and confused.

"Yes, unintentionally, and through some rather...embarrassing events, I managed to stumble across Master Hiko...He told me about his idealistic student who foolishly ran off to a war in hopes of saving lives, not realizing that he was taking them in his efforts...but through traveling here, I have heard nothing but good things about Kenshin the Wanderer. Of course, I never had the intention of fighting you to kill you, and still I don't...but humor me...fight this levelheaded girl, my dear naïve Kenshin."

"I am sure, Miss Kagome...that though our ideals were different, we still wanted the same thing, that we did."

She smiled at the way his sentences came out, "What do you think it was that I wanted, Kenshin?"

"The war to end of course."

"Humph, no. I hadn't a care in the world about that war; my attention was on getting stronger. I am no longer human, so I have no right to fight in a human's war; no...I am...Akuma Hime."

"I don't think that's true, Miss Kagome. You and I are more alike then you think. You are not a demon...you are like everyone else who fought in the War."

She laughed, "I didn't care who died in that war; again, don't compare me to something I used to be." Kagome charged him and Kenshin was forced to turn his blade and side sweep hers to the left; ducking down and crashing his shoulder into her stomach. Kagome was knocked back, flipping before landing on her right foot and pivoting to the left before sending a blast of her energy through the Tsukihime and in a very 'Inuyasha' like move, throwing Kenshin off his feet and into the tree. The two guys', and the young girl moved quickly to Kenshin's side when another woman came to see them. Behind her were an old man and two young girls.

"Oh! Sir Ken!" The woman with long hair ran up to Kenshin who was being supported by Yahiko and the other man.

"Do you see, Kenshin, I can't be compared to human's anymore."

"Y-you're wrong, M-Miss. Kagome, you a-are more h-human..._than I am~_"

Kagome watched as everyone gathered him inside and sighed, following, she glared when the girl with the ponytail perched herself in front of her.

"You've done enough! Leave Kenshin be, whoever you are!" She cried out, tears forming pathetically in her eyes.

"...right," Kagome jumped over her and made her way to the room Kenshin lay in. The woman, Kagome saw, was a doctor, as was the old man. Kagome saw the gash from her attack and cringed. _'Sorry Hiko-Sensei...I used my demon energy again...'_ She stepped forward and sat down next to Yahiko who looked at her from the corner of his eyes when she placed her hand over the wound Kenshin now had.

"Don't touch his injury! You could cause bacterial infection if you don't wash your hands before handling any type of wound, that's common sense!"

"Megume," Yahiko said to the woman.

"She did this, Yahiko, let her feel b─_what?!_"

"Sanousuke, what's wrong?" Megume turned and her eyes widened at the pink light coming from Kagome's hand. Her eyes shut and the wound closing.

Kagome opened her eyes and took the wet cloth from Megume's hands and wiped clean the blood on his chest. "That's...a demon's wound. Your human tools couldn't of helped him at all."

"HEY!"

"WHA!?" Sanousuke and Yahiko stood at the sudden interruption, "I told you to leave! You have already hurt Kenshin! GET OUT!"

"Hey, little missy, she healed him too," Sanousuke pointed to the no longer injured, but still out cold Kenshin. "Cut her some slack."

"Yeah, a pretty light made Uncle Ken all better,"

"Yeah, pretty light made Uncle Ken better,"

"...Kaoru, you owe her a thank you," Megume said in a reprimanding tone.

"I do not! If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have needed to be healed in the first place!" Kaoru was seething.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Kagome smiled and pat Yahiko on the head before leaving. Sanousuke chased after her and caught up quickly.

"Hey, look. If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me at my place. I mean, it's at Ruffian Edge, but it's still safer than being on the streets."

"..." Kagome stared up at the taller man and smiled, "You sure it won't be a problem?"

"No problem at all!"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled as Yahiko came out from around the corner, "Kaoru may not like you, but we do! Besides, Kaoru's probably just jealous. How do you know Kenshin?"

Kagome smiled, "He was an assassin sent to kill me...ten year's ago."

"..." Sanousuke blanked, "And you're still alive?"

"I am," She laughed, "I fell asleep with him watching me, knowing he was watching me, and woke up with him sleeping across from me. His assassin outlook was a little...well...it wasn't normal." She smiled, "But...I'm glad it wasn't, otherwise...I may not be here today..."

"Kenshin's a good guy...I'm sure he felt something from you...and chose to go on that feeling." Sanousuke put a hand on his neck awkwardly, "Or something like that. I mean, I'm not saying he fell in love with you at first sight...not that you aren't cute!"

Yahiko laughed, "She's more than cute Sano,"

"Yeah, I'll give you that." He coughed behind his hand. "Little Missy is _cute_, Megume is _beautiful_, you..." He frowned, "You're...above and beyond,"

Kagome blushed, "Am I now...well, thank you. You're bold, but your compliments are...appreciated."

"Just call it as I see it. Shall we?"

"Can I come with you!?" Yahiko asked Sanousuke who laughed.

"Normally you don't ask to come to my place, throw in a pretty girl and you practically beg."

"I'm not begging!"

"Yahiko!"

Yahiko turned to see a furious Kaoru. Kagome looked and saw Kenshin smiling sheepishly behind her. She moved around Sanousuke and Yahiko, passing Kaoru until she was standing in front Kenshin who smiled kindly at her. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Kenshin Himura, if there's anything you need, please, don't be disinclined to ask. I am still very much in debt to you."

"To me, oro?!"

Kagome smiled, leaning forward till her lips were brushing his ear, she whispered, _"You...never did...take my life...that day..."_ then pulled away and started for the blushing duo that stood watching from afar. Kenshin himself wasn't doing to well either. Kaoru punched him hard in the cheek and Kagome stared at the girls' furious glare. Now twenty-eight years old, Kagome had seen all types of hatred and glares this particular glare was one she dubbed, the little green monster. A-K-A: Jealousy.

"Sanousuke, shall we?"

He gave a nod and Yahiko followed them as Kagome glanced over her shoulder, "Fare thee well, Kenshin,"

"_Fare thee...well..."_ He mumbled from his injured spot of the ground.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Long, Long, Long time since I've updated, I know. But hey, look on the bright side...I UPDATED!**


End file.
